In the End
by ATLAAN
Summary: Harry failed, and Voldemort won. Hogwarts has fallen. Hermione finds herself a slave under the new regime. How will she survive in a world where hope no longer exists? And what part does Draco Malfoy play in all of this? My first HP fic. Please R&R.


Welcome to my very first HP fic, please review. Enjoy. Oh, and I don't own anything but the story.

* * *

><p>In the end, it didn't even matter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger awoke for the umpteenth time, clenched her wet eyes shut and chocked back yet another sob. She found that the more she struggled, the tighter the chains seemed to get. Her wrists were raw, and all around her was the overbearing scent of death and despair.<p>

She wearily forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings. Bellatrix had really outdone herself.

She was being held in a large, no, humongous building. It seemed to be an old abandoned factory of some sort, but newly refurbished by the aforementioned sadist. The walls were a dull and brooding gray color, made up of brick and cement. Several chains were attached to each wall, meant for restraining prisoners. In the middle of the vast space were several machines, once used to make bread and sort nuts among other things. Of course, flour and eggs weren't the ingredients used these days. No, it was far more ghastly.

They were muggleborns, and they were everywhere.

Women, children, old men and young... some still alive; others just so, were strewn about the factory like a child's forgotten playthings. Many were dead. The majority were being tortured at that very moment, in various machines, and with multiple Unforgivables.

The screams; they were deafening. Silence didn't exist here. If it wasn't screams, moans, wails, or sobs, it was laughter. It was maniacal, high-pitched screeching laughter; a banshee's cackle. Hermione had long ago lost her voice, her throat so hoarse and abused it had begun to bleed. All she could do now was cry and breathe, if that.

She closed her eyes again, wishing she could close her ears as well, didn't dare open them until she absolutely had to.

She slowly faded back into unconsciousness.

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walked sullenly, yet briskly, to a safe place to apparate within the manor. The Dark Lord's orders had been simple…

_Draco shuddered as his skin touched the frigid silver door handle leading to the Dark Lord's quarters. His arm still burned from the searing pain of being summoned. Sweat beaded on his brow, as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. _Calm down Draco, no need to tiptoe around anymore, you're on his good side, _he thought to himself. He opened the elegant door and cautiously strode inside._

_The Dark Lord was seated upon a lavish throne. It was primarily black, and much decorated. Two large metal snakes with gaping mouths and emerald eyes formed the armrests; their grotesque silver bodies intertwining came around the back, creating the headrest. Voldemort was dressed smartly; in brand new ebony robes dress shoes. After gaining full power his appearance had been restored greatly. He merely looked like a refined, yet cruel gentleman, perhaps a spitting image of his father. His thick black and gray hair was styled well, not a hair was out of place. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, a deep and frigid forest green, contrasting his flawless pale skin. He smiled cruelly as his visitor came to a stop in front of him and bowed._

"_Ah, young Malfoy, I take it you have received my summons?" His voice was still scarcely more than a steely whisper. Draco stood upright, but kept his head lowered, so as not to show disrespect._

"_Yes, my lord. What is it that you require?" He replied. The Dark Lord shifted his position to a more comfortable one, and loosely fingered his wand with both hands._

"_Yes…it seems as though my little cobra has neglected to keep in contact these past few weeks. I've been much too busy to check on her, and I'm a bit concerned. I'd appreciate it immensely if you…paid her a visit, and gave me a full report upon your return. Can you do that for me, Draco?" He rasped. The youngest Malfoy tensed at the thought of visiting his deranged aunt's torture facility, and the Dark Lord's pet name for her. In his mind he hesitated, but on the outside, he smoothly responded:_

"_I would be honored to carry out this deed for you, my Lord. When would you prefer me to depart?" He said. Voldemort looked into the young man's eyes, and smirked._

"_Immediately, and bring your mother with you. I look forward to your return." He said. _

_Draco bowed respectfully, and left to retrieve his mother. _

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter, please review! :)<p> 


End file.
